A mobile operating system (OS), also known as a mobile OS, a mobile platform, or a handheld operating system, is the operating system that controls a mobile device or information appliance. A mobile OS is similar in principle to an operating system, such as Windows, Mac OS, or Linux that controls a desktop computer or laptop. However, a mobile OS is currently somewhat simpler and deals more with the wireless versions of broadband and local connectivity, mobile multimedia formats, and different input methods compared with a desktop/laptop OS.
Typical examples of devices running a mobile operating system are smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers and information appliances, e.g., smart devices, which may also include embedded systems, or other mobile devices and wireless devices.
In today's world, having dual mobile operating systems in devices, such as laptops, has become more common as people want to have best of both worlds. Windows has been the primary operating systems for most of these laptops along with any linux based operating systems. Recently, with the increase in popularity of Android in smartphones, the trend is towards pushing Android as the secondary operating systems in notebooks and netbooks. Since Android has the advantage of a mature application market, along with developer support, there is an increasing push from the market to run Android in parallel with Windows. While there have been attempts to run multiple operating systems on personal communication devices, such attempts are cumbersome and suffer from poor performance.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.